my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: Mahiro and the Unpleasurable Body
MAHIRO AND THE UNPLEASURABLE BODY CHAPTER 1 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとイケない身体 (Mahiro To Ikenai Karada) Previously Mahiro Oyama was born as a transgender person; born perceived a male, but with their correct gender identity being that of a female. One day they remorsefully confessed to his sister the wish that they would have been born as a female bodied person, and be able to go through a female puberty, all because their gender identity was, and always has been, female ! However, although it was known for quite some time that transgender persons can transition to their correct gender through a variety of means, Mahiro was never able to bring themselves to even consider doing so, let alone actually beginning to transition. As Mahiro's self-confidence and self-worth began to sink lower and lower, and with the quality of life decreasing with every month that went by, Mihari, the sister, knew that she had to do something drastic to remedy the sibling's situation, or that situation would surely lead to consideration of a suicide, as is the case with so many teenage transgender persons. Mihari would have to help her brother to transition to the correct gender of a female teenager, but without any help or even acknowledgement at all. Mihari must do it for their own eternal welfare and proper well being. . . . elsewise, My Brother is Done For !!! This Chapter's Story What time is it ? Past noon ? Another morning shot to Hell ! Mahiro is groggy as she looks at the clock above her bed. Another day; eat; play eroge video games 'till late in the evening; go to sleep. Thus today is like every other day in Mahiro's miserable life. But she soon finds out that today is actually unlike any other day in her life, and it is destined to be the first day of the rest of her new life. Reaching for a bottle of water on the table next to her bed, Mahiro feels " different " somehow, then notices the reflection on the flat screen monitor on the nearby desk. Who is that ? Looks like the face of a little girl ! IMPENDING DOOM !!! IT'S ME !!! My body feels lighter too, as she runs her hands up and down her sides and chest. Touching through her nightshirt, she then realizes that she now has 'something extra' on her chest. Are they real, she muses, as she squeezes the small 'muffin tops' that are there ? Now sitting on the floor, other questions come to Mahiro's mind. The mystery deepens as she looks at her PJ bottoms, and then begins to slowly remove them. " GOOD MORNING ONII-CHAN " , belts out Mihari, the sister, with gusto as she unexpectedly swings open the bedroom door. Mahiro gives her a look of astonishment and bewilderment, as she tries to stammer some sort of explanation. Getting up from her sitting position, her loose PJ's fall to the floor. Much to Mahiro's surprise, Mihari kneels down and lifts the hemline of the nightshirt for a look. " Alright, off to a great start !!! You sure got a lot cuter ! ", states Mihari, as Mahiro pulls up her PJ's. Still flabbergasted for words, Mahiro spits out, " Mihari . . . . did you . . . . ??? . . . . " Mihari replies that she has been putting a little something extra in her dinners for a while now. " YOU DRUGGED ME ??? ", ejects Mahiro ! " Why would you ? Who do you think I am . . . . " A Trashy Hikikomori NEET ( * see below in Lookback ) " , replies Mirahi ! You haven't gone outside in over two years ! You are always in your bedroom playing questionable video games, eroge (#) games, and who knows what else ! And such little work you do around the house . . . . " ! " You mean I have to use this new body to go out and 'work' with it . . . . ", questions Mahiro ? " NOOOOO !!! " , rebukes Mirahi. She states that she imagines that Mahiro will still hang around the house all of the time, thereby giving her the opportunity to observe her. It's like a clinical trial ! Mirahi further states that she does not expect her to suddenly become an 'honest human being' . And if we stop the medicine, you will go back to your old self, at least I think so ! ''" You ''think ''so ? ", repeats Mahiro. " Why not take advantage of the situation ", adds Mirahi, " and enjoy a ''girl's way of life ??? " " A girl's way . . . . . " ''muses Mahiro, " If you have gone this far . . . . I guess I might as well try and enjoy it . . . . just don't come busting into my room like you did . . . . ! " Being congenial, Mihari matter-of-factly states that a girl's pleasure is a thousand times better than a man's. ( My, my ! The things that a scientist comes across in doing research ! ) So if you do what you had been doing in the past, your brain will overload and go " POOF ", just like that ! And with that, Mihari takes her exit from the bedroom. Mahiro leans back in her desk chair, and mentally reviews all that has lead up to what happened today. She tries to watch her eroge videos, but is now turned off by them ! After a while, she leans back in the chair, and mournfully bleats out--- " TRANSITION IS GOING TO BE TORTURE . . . . PURE TORTURE !!! " Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Mihari wonders just what will happen next . . . . That evening, Mihari tactfully checks on Mahiro, who is still dressed in her PJ's, and has not come out of her bedroom at all. Mahiro now is in despair, and looks like a dead fish. Mahiro confesses that, with certain boy bits now missing, that she is ''not interested anymore in eroge video games, sexy dating sims, or trashy amateur websites. Mihari responds that she can always apply herself to study for a good paying job. Mahiro states that she always wanted to be a Home Security Guard, and promptly scoots under her bedsheets, and pulls them over her head. Chapter Lookback Additional Commentary and Opinion--- The creator and author, or the English translator ( I don't know which one ! ), has in the English translation version of My Brother is Done For placed at the end of the manga chapters a select comic panel that seems to represent the mood or feeling of the entire chapter. They would also place translation notes, and other pertinent information there, too. Likewise, in keeping with that custom, at the end of each chapter of this wiki, there will be a Chapter Lookback that retells and sums up what the author or translator though was special about the chapter, as well as presenting any additional information or explanations. (*) A Trashy Hikikomori N.E.E.T.--- In Japan, hikikomori (Japanese: ひきこもり or 引き籠り, lit. "pulling inward, being confined", i.e., "acute social withdrawal") are reclusive adolescents or adults who withdraw from social life, often seeking extreme degrees of isolation and confinement. Hikikomori refers to both the phenomenon in general and the recluses themselves. Hikikomori have been described as loners or "modern-day hermits". A NEET or neet is an acronym for a young person who is "Not in Education, Employment, or Training". The acronym NEET was first used in the United Kingdom, but its use has spread to other countries and regions, including Japan. (#) Eroge Video Games--- An eroge (エロゲ or エロゲー erogē, pronounced ee-row-gee; a portmanteau of erotic game: (エロチック'ゲー'ム ero'chikku 'gē'mu'')) is a video game with erotic themes that can be rated from PG-17 to XXX depending on the style and content of the game. Although many eroge still market themselves primarily on sex, eroge that focus on story are now a major established part of Japanese otaku culture. As the Visual Novel standard was adopted more and more, the erotic parts in eroge began to become less and less apparent. Many eroge become more story-oriented than sex-oriented, making story as the main focus for many modern eroge. Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter '''Neptune San / 5 weeks / 1 Like Mahiro is so cute ! Amadeus ''' '''Winqvest / 8 Weeks Awesome !!! Jazmine Fluffins / 34 Weeks / 7 Likes This manga is really good. It's really cute,adorable and funny. 10/10 Jason Dryden / 29 Weeks This manga is actually soooo cute and so much fun ! I've fallen for Mahiro. <3 ShadeDoes / 18 Weeks Welp. Time to start the fun with a smart little sister turning her brother into a girl. I still do wish they had at least some backstory to about before these events occurred. Category:Chapters